Golf Bags typically have a handle located at about mid-way between the golf bag's open mouth and its closed bottom end along the sidewall of the bag that defines the golf bag body. This handle is usually beneath a strap which has one end attached near the open mouth and another end attached to the sidewall at a point between the handle and the closed bottom. This handle is used to carry the golf bag when the strap is not being employed for this purpose. It has virtually no other utility.